Survivor: Taiwan
Survivor: Taiwan is the second season of Connor's Minecraft Survivor Series. This season began on April 15th, 2017 and ended with the finale and live reunion on April 18th, 2017. The second season ended with Ethan P. defeating Derek and Bobby at the Final Tribal Council by a Jury Vote of 4-3-1. At the live reunion, Derek was declared the Player of the Season, Chazza was named most entertaining, and Brave was given the Biggest Flop Award. Production This season featured eighteen castaways, eleven of which participated in Survivor: Galápagos Islands, and seven castaways who were completely new to the series. These eighteen were divided into three tribes of six at the start of the game. The three tribes were Guangfu, wearing red, Yushan, wearing black, and Taroko, wearing orange. The tribe names are all different beaches and coastal areas of the Taiwan. Twists Hidden Immunity Idols: Hidden Immunity Idols were hidden in the game this season. Each tribe had a clue hidden at their beach, which led them to the location of the Hidden Immunity Idol. A total of three Hidden Immunity Idols were hidden this season, two found by Chazza, and one by Jervy. When a Hidden Immunity Idol is played, all votes cast against that person become void, and the person with the next highest number of votes is eliminated. Three-Tribe Format: '''For the first time in Connor's Minecraft Survivor, the eighteen castaways were split into three tribes of six at the start of the game, rather than two tribes of nine. '''Exile Island: '''Following each Immunity Challenge, the winning tribe had the power to send someone from the losing tribe to Exile Island. The castaway who was sent was safe from being voted out, as they would miss Tribal Council, and they were able to search for the Hidden Immunity Idol hidden on Exile Island. '''Tribe Swap: '''In Episode 3, there was a Tribe Swap prior to the immunity challenge. The remaining castaways were once again randomly assigned to Moluggo and Lantana. '''Joint Tribal Council: '''In Episode 3, the three tribes competed for a single tribal immunity idol. Yushan won the challenge, sending Guangfu and Taroko to Tribal Council, where they met as one group, and voted out one person. '''Absorption Challenge: '''In Episode 5, Guangfu, Yushan, and Taroko competed in an Absorption Challenge. The two tribes that won would stay intact, while the single losing tribe was dissolved, and their members were dispersed to the other two tribes. '''Legacy Advantage: The Legacy Advantage was in play this season, which was an Immunity Idol that would be used at the Final 13, or at the Final 6. If the person holding the advantage was voted out, he or she would pass the advantage to another castaway. Ethan P. ended up with the Legacy Advantage, and used it at the Final 6 Tribal Council. He negated the one vote cast against him. Castaways The castaways on this season were initially split into three tribes of six. Ten castaways participated in Survivor: Galápagos Islands, while eight were new to the series. Voting History Trivia * Taiwan ''is the only season to not feature the '''One Day Tribes '''twist. * ''Taiwan ''is the only season to feature the '''Legacy Advantage.' * Taiwan ''is the only season to feature a '''Joint Tribal Council.' * Taiwan ''is the first season to be filmed in Asia. ** It would later be followed by ''Vietnam. * Taiwan ''is the only season to feature '''Exile Island.' * Taiwan ''has the least amount of tied votes, with only two. * ''Taiwan ''is the only season with a '''Final Three '''in which all three finalists received at least one jury vote. * ''Taiwan ''is the only season to have an entire starting tribe make the merge. ** Taroko was this tribe. * ''Taiwan ''is the only season to feature an '''Evacuation.' * ''Taiwan ''is the only season to have 14 episodes.